This invention relates in general to an improved oven for baking and, more particularly, to an oven which uses a heat exchanger to achieve more uniform baking temperatures.
In conventional fuel-fired convection ovens combustion gases are ducted over the outside of one or more of the enclosing walls of the oven cavity. An internal blower is often provided to circulate the air over the food and into contact with the heated walls. Although this type of oven is adequate to transfer sufficient heat from the combustion gases to the oven cavity, uniformity of baking is often a problem because the temperature of the oven walls varies significantly. This results in overbaking of food products located immediately adjacent a heated wall and underbaking of food products adjacent an unheated wall. It is desirable to have a baking oven which uniformly bakes all of the food products.